citybuildinggamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Banpo (first)
|name = Banpo |image = Banpo.jpg |game = Emperor: Rise of the Middle Kingdom |era = |dynasty = Xia Dynasty |year = 2038 BCE |funds = 3000,2000,1600 |previous = |next = Banpo (second) Banpo }} Banpo is a mission found in . It is the first tutorial mission of the Xia Dynasty. Briefing Goals * 150 people in Plain Cottage or better Summary As the first mission in the tutorial missions, the goal is fairly simple to reach. A plain cottage holds 22 people, so a minimum of 7 Plain Cottages will be required to reach the simple goal. Luckily, in these tutorial missions, you won't need to do much forward planning, as the mission areas provide clear locations for where your housing should be placed. Place some housing within the obvious loop and ensure they have coverage from the Inspector's Tower, a Well and the Ancestral Shrine. You only have access to hunting in this mission, so provide a few Hunter's Tents and a Mill for the food to be stored. Hunting Tents don't catch fire or collapse so you don't need to have them connected to the pathway of an Inspector: just as long as it has a road connection to the Mill for the food to be delivered. However, the Mill WILL collapse so ensure it has access to an Inspector Once some food is in the Mill, place a Market Square somewhere in your housing area. The squares are tiled areas for where you place various shops to distribute goods to the housing. Simply place a food shop on the Market Square and your housing will evolve to complete the mission. If your housing can't evolve due to bad desirability, consider placing some Ancestral Shrines around your housing: this also has the benefit of sapping up any unemployment issues you might be having and also boost the desirability of the city... at least until you get Gardens and Statues. While Feng Shui is not really touched upon in this mission, take note of the colouration of buildings when you place them. If a building has a green footprint, that means the building is harmonious in that location: an orange-yellow footprint means that you can still place the building there, but it is not in harmony with the surrounding. Feng Shui is extremely important as a low level of overall Feng Shui harms your cities opinion and reduces the effectiveness of gifts to keep the gods happy: always try to get Harmonious Balance in all missions, but Perfect Harmony is achievable in all missions. Trivia * If you are playing on Very Hard difficulty, you will receive constant notifications of unrest within the city. You cannot do anything about this until the third mission. Simply ignore the notification: you'll be able to place some more buildings in later missions to quell unemployment in the city. * The several tutorial boxes that are displayed when starting each mission in this dynasty will give you many hints for completing the missions. Read them all, as they explain the many concepts of the game, although you are not required to build the cities exactly to the specifications provided by the boxes. 01